Justaposição
by Monica-sama
Summary: Nunca na minha vida pensei que aquela morena linda seria minha ruína. Apesar do pesares, eu a amava. Presente para KiraOnigiri Sasuke POV. SasuHina


**Uma ficzinha SasuHina para minha amiga**

**Presente para KiraOnigiri**

**Aproveita amiga ^^**

_**Justaposição**_

Há quanto tempo eu estava ali mesmo? Nem sei... Parei de contar no primeiro mês ainda. Idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota. Eu nunca imaginaria que minha morena linda seria minha ruína. Mas mesmo assim, eu a amava. Tsc... Parecia um idiota.

Policial: Visita!

A voz do policial ecoou na cela, eu nunca imaginaria que um dia uma pessoa viesse me visitar. Realmente não era muito amado. Contudo não questionei, ele rispidamente agarrou ao meu braço e me arrastou até a fila de detentos. Eu tentava entender.

Sasuke: Visita? Como assim visita? Ninguém nunca me visita.

Policial: Quieto idiota! Tem dez minutos!

Ele me trancou na cela de visitas, não tinha ninguém. Mas que porra era aquela? Uma pegadinha? Não tinha ninguém. Será que tudo não passou de uma mera ilusão? Quando eu me virei...

?: Sentiu minha falta? –eu conhecia aquela voz, aquele perfume.

Sasuke: Por que sentiria Hinata? –nunca admitiria que sentisse falta daquela... Deusa.

Hinata: Amanhã eu venho te buscar meu Sasuke-kun. –ela subiu no meu colo.

Droga! Eu odeio quando ela faz esse joguinho de sedução para o meu lado, sempre me deixando excitado, aquela era a minha Hina, sempre sedutora. Eu odiava, mas ao mesmo tempo amava.

Sem eu perceber ela abaixou o meu zíper e colocou suas delicadas mãozinhas dentro das mesmas. Quando eu tava quase gozando ela parou.

Hinata: Não quero estragar a diversão. Até mais Sasu-kun.

Aquela voz de sedutora que ela fazia me deixa louco. Juro que pensei em agarrá-la e aliviar a tensão ali mesmo, mas me contive. Não sei como, mas contive. Aquela morena sedutora e malvada adora me ver perdendo o controle.

O guarda me levou de volta até minha cela. Com a mesma falta de educação de sempre... Confesso que já estava acostumado. O motivo disso tudo? Um só: Hyuuga Hinata. Se eu não a tivesse conhecido eu não estaria nessa situação deplorável. Ela me fez perder o controle, ela me levou para o outro lado da lei, e o pior é que eu não me arrependia nem um segundo.

Passei a noite inteira pensando nela. Eu estava amando, e ela não sabia que era amor. E nem pode saber. Ela não é do tipo que corresponde esse amor se é que me entendem. Também eu sou orgulhoso demais para confessar. Logo percebi que os raios solares bateram no meu rosto, já era de manhã e não demorou muito para um guarda me dar liberdade.

Policial: Venha comigo. –disse num tom de repugnância.

Sasuke: Claro. –respondi a altura.

Segui-o e à medida que eu estava andando senti o sol iluminar o corredor tão escuro da prisão. Um outro policial me devolveu meus pertences. Quem não era muita coisa, apenas um relógio velho e acabado. Quando sai ouvi o som de um carro conversível preto e adivinha quem era? Aposto que tinha roubado. Minha morena sedutora nunca teria paciência para trabalhar e guardar dinheiro.

Ela saiu do carro e me deu um sorriso, aquele tão sarcástico que eu amo muito. Ela agarrou na gola da minha blusa e me deu um beijo sufocante, ah, ela sabe beijar e como sabe... Assim que me largou ela estendeu as chaves do carro.

Hinata: Dirige amor.

Sasuke: Acha que eu iria recusar tal oportunidade linda?

Ela sorriu de novo e adentramos no carro rumo à estrada. Quando vi estávamos a 120 km/h. Eu gostava daquela velocidade, me fazia sentir novamente em liberdade, já comentei que eu amo a velocidade. Eu olhei para a Hinata e ela abriu um sorriso pervertido.

Hinata: Pare aqui amor.

Eu meti o pé no freio. Não me surpreendi quando paramos numa pequena casinha abandonada da estrada. Ela saiu do carro e fez sinal para eu segui-la. Ela não esperava que eu confiasse nela depois de tudo esperava? Mas ela sabia que eu iria atrás dela como um cachorrinho, sempre era assim. Safada.

Era uma cabana muito antiga, mas estava firme e forte. Tinha móveis, porém muito antigos. Um armário e uma cama. Quando eu menos a esperava colocou um cigarro em minha boca e acendeu-o. Senti a fumaça saindo da minha boca, mas precisava sentir o delicioso sabor do álcool.

Sasuke: Dá-me uma bebida e te faço minha aqui e agora.

Hinata: Que bom... –de novo aquele sorriso sedutor.

Um copo foi parar na minha mão. Despejei o conteúdo todo em minha boca. Era uísque com gelo remexido, meu favorito, ela sabia. Logo que deixei o copo em cima da mesa agarrei aquele corpo que estava me chamando.

Comecei beijando aqueles lábios róseos e descendo até o pescoço onde dei vários chupões agressivos, fazendo-a gemer muito. Livrei-me da blusa dela como a coisa mais simples desse mundo todo. Depois de seu sutiã vermelho. Comecei a sugar um de seus seios com a boca. Ela gemia loucamente.

Hinata: Sasu-kun... mais... mais...

Quer mais? Pois vai ter o seu mais. Fiquei de joelhos na cama e retirei a minha blusa e a minha calça, ficando somente de Box e voltei aos beijos. Já estava no meu pico então eu retirei a calcinha dela e o meu Box, acabando nós dois rolando na cama.

Ela afastou um pouco as pernas e eu me ajeitei entre elas e entrei.

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aquele grito era música nos meus ouvidos, e eu ainda me preocupava com ela. Ela gostava da dor que eu causava, o que a fazia ser mais especial que outras garotas. Ela era forte, determinada e inteligente. Melhor que qualquer menina que eu já namorei, que encantador.

Eu gozei dentro dela e cheguei ao meu clímax, então acabei eu abraçado a aquela deusa acariciando suas negras madeixas.

De manhã eu acordei e senti a falta dela ao meu lado. Procurei-a com meus olhos e vi-a preparando algumas coisas no armário. De lá ela tirou uma maleta preta e me lançou um sorriso malvado.

Hinata: Se vista, vamos ao trabalho meu amor.

Sasuke: Trabalho é?

Sabia! Sabia que ela não tinha me levado até aquele lugar apenas para transar, era típico da Hinata. Andamos mais um pouco até chegarmos a uma cidade de porte médio e paramos na frente de um banco. Ela colocou uma pistola automática na calça e me deu outra. Saiu do carro e me lançou um olhar maligno.

Hinata: Você dirige.

Sasuke: E por que não posso assaltar?

Hinata: Você é um péssimo ladrão. Deixe isso com a profissional.

Eu girei a chave deixando o carro pronto para a fuga. A segui com os olhos até a sua caricatura sumir. Ela entrou no banco como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo, só ela mesmo. Eu por exemplo, nunca conseguiria, eu tremo todo. Lembro-me do dia em que a conheci como se fosse hoje mesmo.

**Flashback on**

_Eu era um filhinho de papai que trabalhava nas empresas dele. Era só fachada, porque eu nunca consegui arranjar um emprego. Meu carro havia furado o pneu então eu parei em um bar. Sentei-me ao lado de uma moça de cabelos longos e negros, olhos perolados que parecia beber gim._

_Como o bom conquistador que sou me aproximei dela para lhe dar uma cantada, meu primeiro erro._

_Sasuke: Não é todo dia que eu tenho a sorte grande de encontrar com um anjo._

_Hinata: Hum... Vejo um sedutor na minha frente, qual seu nome baby?_

_Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke e o seu?_

_Hinata: Hyuuga Hinata._

_Foi a primeira vez que ela lançou seu famoso sorriso, que sempre me deixou derretido por dentro. Apaixonei-me na hora, no dia seguinte descobri que ela estava totalmente mergulhada no mundo do crime, menina má. _

_Eu tentei me afastar, na época achei que era o melhor, mas não deu. Eu não esqueci, depois que larguei as empresas do meu pai para ficar com ela nunca consegui viver dentro da lei._

**Flashback off**

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som de bala que vinha de dentro do banco. Um saco de dinheiro voou para o banco de trás e ela pulou no carro sem nem abrir a porta. Não esperei nada para meter o pé no acelerador, com várias policias atrás de nós.

.

.

.

.

Já se passaram quatro horas de perseguição e tinha poucas viaturas, estavam desistindo, enquanto eu, só me divertia com aquilo. E ela então, ria muito... Estava se divertindo tanto quanto eu, aquela adrenalina pós assalto a deixava muito feliz. E se minha bonequinha estava feliz, eu também estava.

Logo que vimos que desistiram, direcionamos nossa rota para uma cabana abandonada que achamos. Caímos na cama rindo e cansados. Ela começou a me beijar e disse uma coisa que eu nunca ouviria daquela boneca má.

Hinata: Eu te amo meu Sasuke-kun.

Oh! Juro que nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir isso dela, foi realmente uma surpresa. Todos nos odeiam, querem ver agente se ferrar. Mas eu não estou nem ai, posso ser empresário bom ou bandido mau, desde que eu esteja com ela.

Sasuke: Eu também te amo Hinata. Minha Hinata, só minha.

Ela aconchegou a cabeça em meu peito. Sim, era um amor diferente, um amor bandido, mas não importa... Não me arrependo da vida de tomei, nunca me arrependerei. Se estou ao lado dela, eu estou feliz. Foda-se o resto...

_**Fim...**_

**Eu sei amiga... você merece coisa melhor que essa merda, você e todos os outros pobres coitados que estão lendo isso.**

**Mas... Eu fiz com eles sendo criminosos para fazer uma coisa diferente e escandalosa, entendam plz *-***

**Mandem suas ameaças de morte em forma de reviews...**

**Beijos :****


End file.
